1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder box which can receive and pass bulk materials onto a conveyor of a mobile transfer station.
2. The Prior Art
A known feeder box for receiving and delivering bulk materials to a continuously moving conveyor of a mobile transfer station constructed as a mobile crusher system has its lower end designed as a funnel, i.e., its lower walls are constructed to slope in an inclined manner towards one another. Such a feeder funnel extends to a great height above the moving conveyor, thus requiring the use of very tall ramps for enabling trucks carrying the bulk materials to be crushed to back up to the mouth of the feeder funnel so as to deposit the bulk materials therein.